Eddies of Despair (Chapter 2)
category:MissionsCategory:Rhapsodies of Vana'diel Missions Eschan Droplets | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Cacophonous Discord | next = Pretender to the Throne | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Your goal is to reach Eschan Portal #15. *Upon arriving in Escha - Ru'Aun, click on the ??? to the left of the NPC, Dremi (hard left from the Undulating Confluence), to collect a clump of Eschan Droplets. **Note that a portal is unlocked simply by touching it. The Eschan Droplets merely allow you to get to the next portal. The Eschan Droplets themselves do not unlock the portals. **The message "Light begins to shimmer and twist as you pass your hand over it." indicates that the portal has been unlocked. **You only have to unlock each portal once. After that, you can use Eschan Silt to teleport around Escha - Ru'Aun. *Upon examining Eschan Portal #1 with the drops in your possession, you are given the option to teleport to the next Eschan Portal. *On each island the portals take you to, locate a ??? that gives another clump of Eschan Droplets so that you can teleport to the next portal to unlock it. **(Alternately, you may simply port back to #1, grab another Eschan Droplets from the ??? next to Dremi, take the portal back to your furthest unlocked portal using Eschan Silt, and use the Eschan Droplets to teleport to the next portal.) *After reaching Portal #15, examine the nearby ??? for a cutscene with Balamor and Selh'teus. *Here's a small guide to find the Eschan Droplets: **Also, be warned that certain monsters that are level 117+ can aggro. ***After Portal #2: In the back near where the Ark Angel zone would be. ***After Portal #3: Up the first stairs and to the right. ***After Portal #4: Head right across the bridge. It will be on the west side of the large island, between the two pillars. ***After Portal #5: In the back near where the Ark Angel zone would be. ***After Portal #6: At (G-6). Go way behind the stairs that are in front of you onto that narrow bridge in the back.. ***After Portal #7: Just keep forward to (F-5). To the left just before the bridge to the small round island. ***After Portal #8: In the back near where the Ark Angel zone would be. ***After Portal #9: If you're a Summoner, desummon your avatar. Go up the two stairs onto the upper bridge platform. Take a left. Along the way you'll see water. Hug the water and to reach the small bridge to the left that leads to a door. The ??? is in front of the door. Eschan Gargouilles in the wall aggros sight from 18:00 - 6:00. ***After Portal #10: Go right forward and head all the way across the second bridge to the final little island platform. The ??? is slight right after the second bridge. ***After Portal #11: In the back near where the Ark Angel zone would be. ***After Portal #12: Go all the way up the two stairs to the upper bridge platform and go right. Go all the way till you see stairs. The ??? is to the right of the staircase at the southeast corner of (J-7). Eschan Euvhis in bloom will aggro sound and there are Eschan Gargouilles in the wall. ***After Portal #13: After you cross the first small bridge, hang an immediate left. It's on the corner of the island. ***After Portal #14: In the back near where the Ark Angel zone would be. ***After Portal #15: After reaching Portal #15, examine the nearby ??? for a cutscene with Balamor and Selh'teus. Examine it again to fight Balamor (see next mission). If you look directly by the portal there is a ??? containing one last bit of eschan droplets.